The Rescue
The Rescue (Tawake! たわけ!) is the twenty-first episode of Samurai 7. Summary Seconds from death, Kambei takes the pin he borrowed from Mizuki and frees himself. With ease, he knocks out the executioner and the surrounding guards, making his way to Ukyo. Ukyo pulls out a megaphone and announces that even though Kambei tried to assassinate the former emperor, his intentions were just. As a result, he is pardoning Kambei and freeing the women. He turns his back and starts to leave. Suddenly, Katsushiro arrives. Ukyo tells him that it's all okay. Meanwhile, Kikuchiyo, Kirara, and Ayamaro head to where the women are. Just as they are about to fight, Tessai arrives along with Kambei and Katsushiro saying that the he has order from the emperor to free all the women. Elsewhere, Ukyo sits on his throne and says that he wants to start making peace with the peasants. He adds that a few unfortunate accidents have to occur, however, since the peasants who have experienced war will never make peace. Kambei and the others make it outside with the women and meet up with Komachi and Masamune. Komachi runs at Sanae, welcoming her back. She, who is still hesitant about leaving and has recently lost her unborn child due to stress, asks if Rikichi is here. Kambei breaks the silence by giving Mizuki back her headband and then tells them of the plan. As he tells the group that they will head to Firefly House, spend the night, and then head to Kanna, some men run by proclaiming that the Capitol is giving out free rice. Meanwhile, Tessai approaches Ayamaro telling him that the emperor has no intention of keeping him alive and that he sadly has no more use for his former "father". Tessai adds that because he has served him for so long, he wants him to live and tells him to flee. At Firefly House, Kambei informs Yukino, who lets them stay the night for free, that Shichiroji is still at Kanna. Yukino lies and says that she doesn't care about him. Later, Kirara tries to talk with Sanae, but it's useless. She leaves, leaving Mizuki with her. Ayamaro flees the capitol, but is caught by Mohawk. Just as he is about to kill Ayamaro, Kyuzo arrives. He tells Mohawk that he will not let him kill Ayamaro or Kambei. Mohawk asks why, but Kyuzo doesn't answer and starts to walk away. Suddenly, he swings around and kills Mohawk. As he runs away, Ayamaro yells at him to take him with him, but Kyuzo is already gone. Kirara heads into the room where Kambei and the others are. They talk about Sanae and how she truly loved the emperor, the man who took her from her home. Katsushiro momentarily changes the subject, lashing out at Kambei for charging into the capitol by himself. The subject is soon back to Sanae, and a frustrated Katsushiro says that there is nothing that can be done. Kirara angrily tells him that she feels partly at blame, because she was not strong enough to save her. She adds that he cannot possibly understand the hardships the women in Kanna went through. Kikuchiyo arrives and cracks a joke about how Kambei is getting soft. Kambei stands up and hits Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo with the back of his sword calling them fools. Category:Episodes